This invention relates to new and useful improvements in supports for containers and the like, from a ladder and although it is designed specifically for use with containers of paint or stain, nevertheless it can be used to support other containers if desired.
It is also designed specifically for use with a ladder having hollow rungs, usually, but not always, manufactured from aluminum and which, in the case of an extension ladder, includes an outer and inner section having rungs of slightly different lengths.
Conventionally, a painter fashions an "S" hook which engages over a convenient rung with the bail of the paint can engaging the other end of the hook and either leaning at an angle against one side rail of the ladder or, alternatively, depending vertically downwardly from a rung behind the ladder which is usually leaning against the structure being painted.
In the first instance, the paint can tends to roll around the sloping side rail making access difficult and often resulting in paint, stain or the like dripping to the ground or being deposited upon the side rail.
In the second instance, the operator has to either extend the brush between adjacent rungs in order to engage same with the paint can or, alternatively, extend the brush around one of the side rails in order to engage the paint can with the results being similar to that hereinabove described.